Sequuntur Somnia
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: They each made a sacrifice, warned of the darkness that would come for them. The nightmares, the visions, the hallucinations, all signs of said darkness coming for it's due. Scott, Stiles, and Allison must find a way to stop it from consuming them, from destroying their souls, and most of all, from losing their minds. Alternate 3B. A Dark, Twisted, story that pushes boundaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an alternate 3B I had in mind. Please be advised, that this story will be dark, and very, very descriptive. There will be mature moments, and this has probably been the darkest thing I've ever written. If things like blood, gore, creatures of the night, possession, demons, monsters, rape, and nightmares aren't your thing.. turn around now. If you stay, then shit.. you were warned.

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf, and all it's characters belong to Jeff Davis, and MTV. I only own any OC's I decide to put in here.

Chapter One: Daemonium Venandi

* * *

The thicket of trees and ferns wrapped themselves around his feet and legs as he ran through the forest. The laces of his sneakers were worn, torn, and covered in mud. He ran as fast as he could, his chest heaving and cringing with each stride he took. He heard the voices growl his name, the sound it dripping off of their fangs like the blood of a fresh kill. He could hardly see, the night sky pouring over the landscape like an eerie abyss, swallowing him whole and laughing at his demise. He knew he was going nowhere, but nowhere was better than back there.. back where _they _were.

He heard the large pounding of his heart in his ears, the blood pumping through each adrenaline filled vein. The sound of it hurt his ears, and he picked up as much speed as he could muster, before tripping over a thicket of vines that were laying abroad on the ground. He looked around wildly, listening to the sounds of thumping footsteps all around the forest. _They _were coming for him, hunting him, and soon, if he guessed correctly, digesting him.

_They _appeared to him, while he was standing in the forest, their sadistic smiles, their large, sharp claws, and their dagger-like teeth. _They _ran on four legs, their tails flapping behind them, and their eyes shining a bright red, brighter than that of an Alpha, but there was something you could see in those shiny, ruby like glints of crimson. You could see Hate, Suffering, Fear, Terror, and worst of all, Hell. He could swear he saw the burning embers of Hell in the eyes of one of those things, but he wasn't sure.

The wet soil was cold against his skin, his wandering eyes darting to and fro, watching out for _them. _He looked at his hands, which were scraped, and inked in blood, no surprise there. He could feel _them_ stalking his presence Their cackling laughter, their roars, their growls, and he could see the eyes, all over the forest. _They_ were waiting for him, their raspy voices, and lips uttering and muttering his name repeatedly, as if their mouths were watering from the scent of his blood.

He was getting dizzy now, unable to get up from the cold wet soil, and the more he struggled to get up, the more he realized he couldn't. He could feel the pressure holding down his arms and legs, the thorns of the vines digging deep into his skin, the blood pouring out of his limbs profusely. He screamed, and screamed as the vines travelled into his skin, feeling their slimy, and slippery coils exploring his flesh and veins. He screamed and screamed, but his shouts were covered by the cackling laughter of the creatures watching. He could feel the vines inside of his body, as they wrapped around his lung, his kidney, and his intestines, the thorny material scraping the organs inside of him. He began to cry, the sound of his sobs being masked by the hungry growls surrounding him. He looked into the eyes of the creatures around him, his tears glistening in the full moon, seeing the glowing embers of hell again, before the creature advanced toward him.

The creature lifted it's long index finger, the dagger-like claw at the tip pressing down on his stomach, enough to puncture a wound. It moved its claw downwards, slicing his stomach open, creating a neat incision as it separated his stomach in two. It lowered it's head, and licked its teeth, the red eyes all the while staring back at him, as if mocking him. He couldn't see its face, but he could feel the terror that emanated from it's body, as if warning him.

He screamed once again as the monster took a huge bite into his insides, and lifted its head up only to reveal a heart in its jaws. The heart was still beating, and the creature clamped down, crushing the organ in seconds. He screamed once more before jumping wide awake, thrashing and kicking the sheets off of his bed. He fell to the floor, screaming in pain and agony, as he could still feel those vines, the creatures, the aroma of the woods, all around him.

The next thing he knows, he's being lifted on to the bed, warm hands around him as he screamed and screamed in fear, in pure terror. He couldn't hear anything, just the sounds of 'It's okay' and 'shh, shh'. He could hear the creatures still laughing in his head, as his body ached in pain, the pain from his dream making itself known. He was scared, terrified at what was after him.

It was only a matter of time before _they _came. He could see them, waiting in the darkness, at every corner, of every alleyway, watching with their glowing embers of hellfire eyes.

Stiles was losing his mind.

* * *

**- I know it's short, very short.. but I want your feedback. The next few chapters will be longer, I'm just testing this story out a bit. Let me know what you guys think :)**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Vinculum

* * *

The dark corridors creaked and shook with each step she took. She dug into her pockets, looking for her cell phone, and turned on the flash, hoping to light up this dark and damp hallway. She knew she was in a house, she just didn't know where, and the place was disgusting. Mildew covered the walls, and the wallpaper was peeling, spiders and centipedes speeding away from the light of her phone. The smell was putrid, and the buzzing sound of flies was everywhere, She could feel something watching her, as she walked on into the dark mouth of a hallway, something breathing down her neck, as if trying to get a high off of her scent.

Allison heard a door creak open, and turn around to see if she could find the source of the noise, but all she see saw was black, her cell light not helping much. She heard the pounding of footsteps running after her, but the footsteps weren't those of a human no, but she could swear that the pounding sounded like hooves. She heard a deafening roar echo through the house, and the footsteps grew louder, the echo of them sounding as if they were coming from everywhere in the house.

Shuddering with fear, Allison decided to open a random door that was lined up in the hall, and shut it quickly behind her, the footsteps slowing down once it came near her hiding area. She could see the shadow at the bottom of the door, and a soft growling was heard as she walked further into the room. The Shadow began to scratch the door lightly, and then more viciously as the began to shake violently from its hinges.

All she could do was sob as The Shadow began growling her name, hungrily gaping at the door before it ripped it off of the doorframe. It walked into the room, and the sight that befell Allison was a truly terrifying sight indeed. The Beast stood at over seven feet in height, with the body of a wrestler. The head, was that of a wolf, but with gigantic horns protruding from each side. It's claws were huge, the nails resembling butterfly daggers, but the wings, the wings were enormous, and it's feet were hooves as Allison had predicted.

It advanced towards her, puss and blood dripping from its mouth the entire time. It reeked of pure death, as the flesh on its body was peeling as well. She had no where else to run, and she sobbed even more, pleading with The Beast to let her free. She backed against the wall, and she could hear the words being drawn out, as if the Beast was speaking to her. It chanted a sort of Mantra, over and over, the voice rasping and the blood and puss gurgling from its lips and fangs.

"_Somnium, manducate, sine. sanguinis, tenebris, mortis.._"

It roared in fury, before Allison felt the grip of hands grab her arms and legs. She looked around wildly as the hands held her in place. She screamed as the creature reached out and caressed her cheek before leaning over, and bringing its snout near her eye. It sniffed into her neck, and she felt the slimy, wet sensation of what could only be a tongue sliding across the side of her face. It breathed on her face, the smell of death and decay making it sway through her nostrils and making her gag.

Before she knew it, Allison was throwing up from the smell. She felt her stomach gurgle again before a huge shot of vomit spewed before her, followed by blood and fleshy bits. She gagged once more, but instead of vomit, or flesh, several snakes and eels made their way out of her mouth. They hissed, and crawled up her legs, and The Beast ripped her clothes off with it's claws ripping them way and exposing her pale skin to the cold air.

The snakes and eels crawled up her legs, biting and nipping at them as she screamed in terror. They made their way into her entrance as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the pain becoming too much for her. She felt the snakes crawling into her womb, and up her chest before a small snake popped its way out of her eye socket, while the rest burst out her stomach. The hands from the wall explored her body, as one hand grabbed her hair and ripped it off of her scalp inch by inch, the blood trickling down her face. The Beast roared in vicious anger as it stuck its fangs into her neck and ripped the flesh off of her body.

The next thing she knows, she's in the middle of class, standing in the front, crying and holding a ruler out in front of her. The students stared at her in shock, while the teacher was staring at her in concern.

"Allison?" he asked, putting a hand to her shoulder, "Allison.. put the ruler down.. you're bleeding."

Allison looked towards her palm, and she was gripping the ruler tightly, the splinters cutting through her skin. She dropped it, walking towards the door and out into the hallway, slamming her back against a locker and sliding down. She felt the moist tear drop sliding down her cheek, before noticing Scott walking passed her. He took noticed of her and his mouth dropped in shock.

"Allison.. You're.. eye.. why? Why are you crying blood?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about it being short, I write this story at night so yeah.. Hope this wasn't too intense, and hope you enjoyed. Love you guys.**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I realized I went a little overboard last chapter, but hey.. you guys were warned. I'll try to keep it lighter from here on out, if I can. Also, it takes time for me to update due to both school & work everyday, so I'll update when I can. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, thanks for the good reviews, you guys are dope.

Chapter Three

* * *

Scott had chosen to drive his dirt bike to school today, opting to take the longer route through the Beacon Hills Preserve to clear his mind. Jennifer Blake, or Julia Baccari, whoever she truly was, was gone. His mother was safe, the Sheriff was safe, and Chris Argent was safe, with which he was content. Derek, Cora and Peter were gone as far as he knew, the loft being completely empty while Ethan and Aiden, on the other hand, stood in town. The Twins needed an Alpha, and as far as Scott knew, he already had a pack to take care of, so he wasn't up for the challenge of having anymore pack members.

The Preserve was quiet, much quieter than he could remember, the only sound being the roar of the engine of his bike, sputtering echoes off of the trees and hollow trunks littering the ground. He figured no joggers would run through here anymore, seeing as this preserve was known for death and mystery. Scott rounded the corner, and began to drive on the straight dirt road, whizzing past trees and other shrubbery surrounding the dirt path. His vision began to turn red, much to his confusion, before it blurred completely, making him unable to see.

Scott's vision began to appear and disappear, the forest becoming dark, and dense, and the next minute they flashed to their normal, green, sunny state. He shut his eyes tight, and slammed on the brakes, the bike stopping abruptly and causing him to fall. A searing shot of pain filled his head, as his vision flashed dark, and light, coming to and fro. He grasped onto a tree for support, snapping a branch and falling once more. He took off his helmet, and threw it to the side, gasping in pain and agony.

He felt the sounds of footsteps surrounding him, and voices laughing at him, but he could see nothing around him, his vision gone completely. He felt three swipes to his stomach, before feeling the warm trickle of blood seeping through his shirt, and then suddenly, he was thrown back into a large tree, toppling over in pain. This seemed to trigger his vision, as he was now able to see the towering sight of a figure about ten yards away from him. The figure had the head of a wolf, but with strange horn like antlers protruding from behind the ears. It was buff, having the body of a normal man, but it's legs, were like the hooves of a faun. The most striking thing to Scott, was that the beast had wings, outstretched from it's back. The Beast stood there, watching Scott, as it watched with it's blood red eyes.

"What the hell are you?" Scott said, beneath his breath. The Beast seemed to understand, as it shifted it's head to the side. "What do you want?"

The Beast said nothing, as it started to disintegrate into thin air, leaving behind a very confused Scott. He stood there, mouth agape, looking around wildly before he heard the shrill sound of a deafening scream echo off of the trees. He recognized the scream anywhere, it was Kira, the new girl in his history class. He heard the pained scream again, followed by a roar, a roar Scott knew all too well, the roar of an Alpha.

He followed the shrieking through the now twisted woods, the headache and blurred vision returning. The once beautiful shrubs were now covered with vines and thorns that cut and nipped at Scott's skin, as if taking bites out of his flesh. The forest was dark, and damp, the smell of fresh blood making its way into Scott's nostrils, the metallic smell sickening him and making his stomach turn. The sweat made his shirt stick to his skin, as the headache made it harder for him to walk. He stumbled into thorn bush after thorn bush, and at one point he could swear he could feel the vines moving around his body, constricting him.

He made it towards the noise, as he saw Kira lying there, arm ripped halfway off, the flesh hanging from her shoulder. Her face was smeared with blood, and her eyes were blank, lifeless. Her hair, which was once a nice dark black, was now caked scarlet with her blood, her stomach ripped open, and her attacker standing over her lifeless corpse. Scott's vision returned fully, and he finally got a good look at the culprit, a large Alpha Werewolf staring straight back at him.

He moved forward, as did the Wolf, mimicking his movements. He lifted his hand, now clawed with anger and fury, and the Wolf did the same. Scott shifted into his beta form, while the Alpha shifted as well, not into beta, but to full human form. Scott was now scared senseless, as he was now staring right back at himself, holding Kira's heart in his left palm, with a sadistic smile on his face.

The twisted version of himself licked its lips before it spoke, "Give in." it said, in a raspy voice, "Trust the Instinct."

Scott didn't know what to do, he stared at his copycat, then back to where Kira's body was, only to see that she was gone. He looked back at his twisted-self, before coming face to face with Kira's mutilated corpse.

"GIVE IN!" It screamed, shrieking in pain, and grabbing Scott by his head.

He held up his hands to defend himself, but instead, she vanished. Everything vanished, the woods, the vines, the murderous version of himself, and the only sight before him, was Beacon Hills High School. However, his heart was beating extremely fast, and his face was sweating like no tomorrow. He ran into the school, through instinct trying to find Kira.

He searched through Hallway after hallway, before hearing a locker slam from the upper level. Thinking it was Kira, he sprinted towards the stairs, hoping to find Kira, but instead saw Allison, crying and shook with terror. He looked closer, and saw a tear of blood trickle down her cheek.

"Allison.. You're eye.. you're.. crying blood." He said, wiping the bloody tear from her beneath her eye.

"Scott.. something's wrong.. something's not right."

"You could say that again." he replied.

"Uh guys," said a voice behind them, the voice belonging to Stiles, "We might have to have a conversation."

* * *

- Sorry to leave you guys there, but hey, gotta leave'em wanting more. Bye guys, until next time.


End file.
